Definitions Of Love: Jealous
by Mac-alicious
Summary: TV verse Yes, Chuck Bass has come to understand jealously intimately. CxB


**A/N:** This is my very first Gossip Girl fic, and it's a C/B (Chuck/Blair or whatever you want to call it). It's short, just over six hundred words, but it's basically a introspective on Chuck's character from the end of 1.07 Victor, Victorla and throughout 1.08 Seventeen Candles up until before midnight. I'm disregarding the ending of Seventeen Candles because it didn't fit with the story I was trying to tell here. So it ends before midnight, the picture of Nate, the necklace, etc. Oh, and Definitions of Love is a series of oneshots I'm doing that spans through all the categories I write for. Well, enjoy. R&R! Thanks. –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gossip Girl.

**Definitions Of Love: Jealous**

**Jealous (adj) 1: demanding complete devotion 2: hostile toward a rival or of one believed to enjoy an advantage 3: vigilant. [Synonyms: covetous, envious, resentful**

Chuck Bass has never understood the concept of jealousy. With good reason, for he had never been in the situation where he would have to feel it. There was no such thing as something he couldn't have, because he always got what he wanted. And what he wanted was a different girl every night to warm his sheets and then leave without those distasteful complicating strings dangling behind them. Thus far in life Chuck had been able to exploit his good fortune in that department.

That is until Blair Waldorf stepped into the picture and it all came crumbling down. Blair Waldorf, the epitome of prim and proper perfection. He had watched her and Nathaniel dance around their problems for what seemed like a lifetime—always denying the imperfections and pretending everything was picture perfect. Chuck had grown so accustomed to their dysfunction that he was more than a little caught off guard by their match-made-in-heaven façade disintegrating.

Who was Chuck but an opportunist? He stepped in to pick up the broken pieces, claiming Blair for his own—at least for one night, because that's the only way he worked. He had earned his reputation as a womanizing, licentious narcissist based on the most logical rationale and solid evidence. He gave new meaning to the saying 'love them and leave them.' He didn't know any other way.

He wasn't prepared for what happened in the morning after. Chuck has had his fair share of morning afters—the awkward search for clothes (well not so awkward if it was searching for his, he didn't feel the need for that response), the search for the door usually still in an alcohol induced haze. But never before had he felt..._feelings._ These were not the normal kind either. They were strong and uncontrollable and unspeakable.

The thing that nagged at Chuck was that the feelings didn't spout from the various activities that he and Blair had partaken in during their night together. No, they came from another place all together. Her sass and charisma, her wit and allure, it captivated him to the point that he felt on the brink of obsession. He was being consumed by her and he had no idea what to do. He was out of his element. Chuck was a born and bred Don Juan—a heartbreaker, a ladies man. Now he was, a sickening thought, all sensitive and emotional.

Leave it to Blair Waldorf to inspire such a change in him.

Chuck's conversation with Nate only further embedded Chuck's opinion on the matter. Blair was making him feel strange, making him act strange and that was just beyond words for him. Even Nate had picked up on it. The thing about being done with Blair had come out without him even wanting it to. Chuck had been overcome by the thought that Blair should be all his, by any means necessary. No matter who stood in his way, he would move them. That was something he had never felt before.

At her birthday party, Chuck tried at subtlety when it came to speaking to Blair, but she still found him out. Even without the horror of the humiliation of her discovery, he could barely stand standing next to her. He had to struggle with the urge to touch her and take her in his arms, and with succumbing to the pain that stabbed into his chest every time she mentioned Nate, defended Nate, _chose _Nate. It sickened him that he wanted her to choose him, but it sickened him more that he didn't wanted her to choose anyone else.

There used to only be three things Chuck cared about. Perhaps now there are four. Yes, Chuck Bass has come to understand jealousy intimately.


End file.
